


Trouble Magnets

by 4OfSpades



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4OfSpades/pseuds/4OfSpades
Summary: When Tsuna dies, he is reincarnated as the younger brother of one Midoriya Izuku. This could only result in chaos with the two attracting trouble all-around. Bakugou Katsuki constantly has to keep them out of trouble, whether he likes it or not, simply because Natsu embraces chaos and Deku insists on befriending everyone, even "those masked men who offered us candy."





	1. Prolouge

Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo, otherwise known as Sawada Tsunayoshi died a honorable way.

The 26 year old was in the middle of signing paperworks (or burning them) when his stomach grumbled. Now, there were days when he'd forget to eat because of the mounds of paperwork that seemed to multiply every time. On other days, his guardians or his wife would forcibly drag him out of his office. Sometimes, they'd just bring him food, especially after Kyoya's, Mukuro's, or surprisingly, Takeshi's disastrous missions with too much damage done.

But today, it had been eerily quiet. The Don hasn't even heard the chatter of the staff, nor the explosions from his guardians. It was a little over 1 in the afternoon, he checked, before exiting his office with the intention of checking on everyone. Strangely, he could not hear even chatters even from the east wing, the staff wing.

Tsuna wandered into the various rooms from the offices, infirmaries, gardens, training grounds, and even the dining room, yet he found no one. Even when he tried to summon Primo out of the ring, he found that his ancestor was not in the ring. It was only when he was heading to Kyoya’s Japanese styled residence, that his stomach growled at him once again, and he remembered the reason why he had gone out of his office.

He headed to the kitchen, which he had out as his last destination so he could eat lunch and the cake that was in the fridge for days then head back to his office. His stomach growled even louder when he thought about the strawberry shortcake the cooks had sent a slice to him two days ago. With a renewed resolve for his cake, he picked up his pace.

Tsuna wrenched the kitchen doors open and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOSS!”

-promptly stepped on a piece of paper which made him slip into the towering birthday cake, then out the window. Then, he crashed into a tree.

Everyone in the mansion has stared in shock at the Tsuna-shaped hole in the window, then at their unmoving boss. Even the First Generation, who had physical bodies thanks to flames, and the Varia stared in shock. Within a few seconds, everything and everyone was thrown into chaos. By the time everyone calmed down, it was already sunset with the west wing and gardens destroyed.

The next day, the guardians and staff had set up the funeral. Many famiglie visited the beloved and charismatic Vongola boss at his final resting place and Kyoko, the guardians, and staff promised to raise the newly-born twins of the couple. Weeping, Gokudera Hayato, right-hand man and Storm guardian, laid the remains of the multiple-tiered cake that Tsuna had crashed into, along with the untouched strawberry shortcake, alongside the casket.

Then Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was buried.

At the same time, punches and kicks were being given to a four year old.

* * *

But Vongola Decimo was given life in another world… and he clearly remembers everything.


	2. Reborn

Tsuna had death’s cold hands grip around him as everything faded into darkness. Instead of being a darkness where he'd be going insane, he was more bored than anything. He found his body unable to move freely, and so he was forced to wait in the hollow darkness. Other times, he'd hum a song or mentally go over recipes he had learned. Sometimes, he’d lament the cakes he hasn’t eaten yet, leaving his beloved wife and children, or not being there to see and guide his twins grow up. But, he was happy too because there was no more paperwork. 

After a long time of waiting, not that time had a definite measure in the darkness, Tsuna began to see light. Unfortunately, the light did not lead him to heaven nor hell. The light engulfed him and he found himself in a blindingly white room. He recognized the room as an hospital room with more advanced machines. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he saw two unfamiliar faces.

A young woman stared at him with teary eyes and an exhausted but happy grin. Her deep green hair was in a ponytail, stray strands framing her emerald eyes. Her face was youthful.

The other one was a man that looked slightly older than the woman. He was blowing his nose into a handkerchief then looked at Tsuna with a proud look in his eyes. He had black curly hair with grey eyes, along with a freckles littering his face. 

“He's so adorable!” the man gushed, before sneezing and accidentally letting out a stream of fire from his mouth. He blew his nose into the handkerchief afterwards. The green-haired woman nor the doctor holding him bat an eyelash.

Now, this confused Tsuna. Even with his devil’s tutor Reborn, guardians that defined chaos, an insane marshmallow addict, and the crazy contraptions the chaotic group of Giannini, Spanner, Shouichi, and Verde, he had never heard or seen someone able to breathe fire. Sure, even if Dying Will Flames were made from, well, dying will, he was pretty sure it was still dangerous to breathe fire. When the thought of Byakuran entered his mind, he mentally slapped himself, _Of course, I never had an easy life._

The only explanation Tsuna could have at this point was alternate worlds. Well, he supposed his life was always going to be extraordinary one way or another. He did have a sadistic hitman baby as a tutor and everything went downhill from there. So why not throw him into a world where people breathed fire on a regular basis?

Within a few minutes, Sawada Tsunayoshi decided that nothing was ever going to be normal in his life (afterlife?) and decided to come to peace with his new life.

* * *

Oblivious to the baby’s internal crisis, the parents were cooing at their newborn. The nurse who held a pen in her hand asked the couple, “What you would want to name him?”

“Natsuyoshi!”

The nurse and Inko looked at the sick man in bewilderment. “Honey, no offense, but isn't one summer enough?”

“I just wanted to commemorate the season of his birth and the season where we met!” Hisashi defended, making Inko blush.

“I understand, but wouldn't “Natsu” sound better? I like the sound of “Tsukkun” already!” Her answer was met by a hand to his chin as the sick firebreather went off another mumbling tirade. She chuckled and turned to the nurse.

“So, it's Natsu then ma’am?”

“Yes.” Inko took the baby in her arms and smiled, “You're going to grow up strong and kindhearted, Natsu. We promise that!”

Like the 26 year old he is, Tsuna nodded soundlessly, staring at his new mother with huge green eyes. _I can't believe the chances of getting almost the same name is_ this _high. And there wasn't even food this time!_

(When the discussion of his name went with his expecting parents in the other world, Iemitsu had almost pulled strings to change Tsuna to Tuna in his papers soon after he was born. But fortunately enough, Nana had intervened and "Tsunayoshi" was a compromise. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I plan to make Hisashi the dorky dad, instead of the villain dad. He's still not gonna be around too often.
> 
> If you put "Natsuyoshi" through Google Translate, it would come out with "summer summer."
> 
> I still have no definite schedule for updates since my clubs are still tentative. But I'll update during Sundays or Saturdays most likely.


	3. in this world

Tsuna’s new family consisted of two parents, and a brother four years older than him. Inko was nice but she tended to tear up a lot. Hisashi reminded him of Iemitsu because of his cooing at how cute he was, but at least he could sense when attention was unwanted. Izuku was a bright boy, always blabbering about all things under the sun.

Having Reborn’s lessons deeply engraved in his brain, he decided to assess his new family and make profiles for them.

* * *

When they were released, the three of them arrived to an apartment complex. After climbing stairs, they arrived at a door with the nameplate of “Midoriya” on the side. Hisashi was about to put his keys into the door lock when thundering footsteps were heard from inside and the door was wrenched open.

A young boy with curly dark green hair and bright emerald eyes, beamed at them. “You’re home!”

“Hi baby! You’ve been good for auntie Mitsuki, right?” Inko asked, smiling. Izuku nodded feverently before noticing the bundle in his mother’s arms. He opened his mouth and closed it again, doing it multiple times, before finally asking, “Is he my… little brother?”

In response, the woman crouched down so the brothers could have a view of each other. Tsuna stared at a boy who watched him curiously. He had curly dark green hair that looked black in some places, along with emerald green eyes. He had fair chubby cheeks that were littered with freckles and band aids. He wore a simple pair of yellow shorts and a blue shirt with the words “t-shirt” written in Japanese.

Izuku looked up at his mom, as if asking whether he could hold the little bundle. Inko slowly held out Tsuna and she guided Izuku how to hold him comfortably. Once settled in his brother’s arms, Tsuna decided to grace his new family with a smile that made a hundred alliances with other families within eight months, the charm further accentuated by his infant body.

Inko squealed and quickly snapped a picture, while Hisashi held a handkerchief to his nose, despite having a mask on. Izuku grinned brightly, “He’s so cute!”

They soon went into the house, his dad carrying him into the room they prepared for him. After cleaning the blood from his nose bleed, in an attempt to make Tsuna grin like than, he lifted him several times into the air. Since he was actually 26 years old, this only got Hisashi a deadpan stare. He promptly put the infant back into his crib before settling himself at an armchair in the room.

“It’s possible he doesn’t enjoy being lifted. It’s also possible that he may have a fear of heights but that’s not possible because we haven’t bought him to a high place yet, wait, he may have been scared because of the floor of the apartment. Am I being a bad parent? This may be a one-time thing because Natsu might be hungry already…”

Tsuna stared at his dad with a raised eyebrow. Does he always do this?

_Name: Midoriya Hisashi_  
_Age: 33_  
_Status: Depressed_

____

_Notes:_  
_-He breathes fire. Fire._  
_-May have a tendency to mumble to himself._

* * *

____

After lunch was done, Inko took Tsuna to the couch to sit down, still a bit pale from giving birth a few days ago. She manipulated the supplies she would use towards where she sat on the couch. Tsuna watched in amazement as the objects gravitated towards her, and soon, the warm bottle of milk was ready. 

Within a few minutes, Tsuna was drinking the milk when the doorbell rang. He saw the oddly dented frying pan at the counter point towards her as her hands twitched a bit. As soon as Hisashi answered the door, the frying pan stopped moving. The infant was wondering whether everyone had powers in this world.

_Name: Midoriya Inko_  
_Age: 31_  
_Status: Happy_

____

_Notes:_  
_-Attracts things._  
_-Her frying pan has odd dents._

* * *

____

Thankfully, Izuku shed light on the very strange superpower situation that his parents had. Izuku was showing Tsuna a news report about a hostage situation and someone named All Might.

_“...the hostages are all safe, and the villain has been apprehended by the Symbol of Peace once again!”_

Once the news switched to a commercial, Izuku grinned as he asked his brother, “All Might is so cool isn’t he?”

Then his grin fell into a small smile, “You know, I wish I had a Quirk to so I can also be like All Might!”

Tsuna tilted his head at the word “Quirk,” which prompted the boy to explain.

“Quirks are these really cool superpower that almost everyone has! Mom can move things around and Dad breathes fire like a dragon! Kacchan can make explosions from his hands!” His cheerful tone fell a bit as he continued, “But I don't have a Quirk. Kacchan says I can be his sidekick when we both become heroes in the future, even if I don’t have a power because I’m really smart! I still believe that my Quirk hasn’t emerged yet cause some are caused by certain events. Wouldn’t it be cool if I could be a dragon like Dad? Or if you could control stuff around like mom does?”

 _Okay,_ Tsuna thought, _that explains a lot. So Hisashi’s quirk is breathing fire and Inko’s is levitation? Isn’t it impossible for Izuku to not have a quirk if both of our parents have one? ...I’m not Verde, I don’t know the specifics of genetics._

_Name: Midoriya Izuku_  
_Age: 4_  
_Status: Mumbling_  
_Quirk: None_

_____ _

_Notes:_  
_-Got mumbling from Dad_  
_-He’s pretty smart for a small kid._  
_-His room is full of All Might merchandise._

* * *

_____ _

Meeting the Bakugous were… interesting to say. The family reminded him of his famiglia with the bickering from Mitsuki and Katsuki, and Masaru trying to calm them down to no avail. Tsuna was dressed in a cute lion onesie, playing with the lion plush he held (it was a hand-down from Izuku, but he could see that it was lovingly handled), while sitting on Hisashi’s lap. His father was reading something on his phone.

The door opened and several voices filtered in, “I’m home!”

“You behave, brat. If I hear a complaint-”

“I get it, old hag.”

“You guys are going to love Tsukkun!”

Within minutes, Tsuna got a sight of the new people. His eyes locked with the child with red eyes. Fair blond hair stuck up, reminding him of his own unruly hair in the past. He wore a scowl on slightly tanned face. He wore a red t-shirt and green shorts, along with black sneakers. When their eyes met, the child seemed to noticed something off and inched a step back.

_The kid’s instincts are good for being so young._

__

The woman looked similar to her son, with only slightly longer and more tamed fair blonde hair. Her red eyes were glaring at her son, but once her eyes landed on him, they softened. She had looked quite youthful, despite probably being in her mid-20s or something. She had a lilac sundress on, with a jacket over it and sandals.

The man next to her, her husband most likely, was wearing a simple green polo shirt and slacks with brown shoes. He had slightly spiky short brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses. There was a stubble on his chin and he held a white gift bag in his hand.

Hisashi put down his phone and lifted Tsuna into his arms. He held him up the armpits and said, “Come one, Nuts! Greet Uncle Masaru, Auntie Mitsuki, and Katsu-nii!”

“Old man…” Katsuki growled, not pleased by the nickname. Tsuna just pouted, not pleased by his nickname too. (He may have assumed too early that he was going to have a normal, non-food related nickname. Unfortunately for him, Hisashi and Inko really liked roasted almonds that the firebreather roasted himself. Izuku preferred roasted walnuts to almonds. But besides the point, Hisashi had nicknamed him Nuts, much like Tsuna did with his box weapon.)

At the baby’s pout, Katsuki frowned. Surely, the newborn wasn’t looking at him with eyes that belonged on an adult, right? Those eyes held an edge, far too sharp for a baby. 

Mitsuki smiled, “He’s quiet for a baby. Katsuki wouldn’t stop crying when he was at this age.”

“Hag…” The blush on the child’s face betrayed his snarl. The blonde snorted, “You’re gonna have to deal with it, brat.”

While the mother-son duo started another verbal argument, Masaru gently took Tsuna from Hisashi’s outstretched arms and sat down beside him. The man had a gentle smile on his lips, “He resembles you.”

The black-haired man laughed, “I’m proud of that!”

Izuku burst out of his room and cheered at the sight of his friend, while Inko tried to calm down the mother and son. Masaru, amidst all the noise, lowered his voice, “Have you told them yet?”

Tsuna blinked, tuning into their conversation. Hisashi frowned as he idly allowed his finger to be held by the infant, “I haven’t. I’ll tell them when the kids are older.”

“Inko’s still thinking of an alibi to tell the kids, and you could just tell them about the nature of your job.”

“I want to guarantee their safety.”

“Izuku’s pretty dedicated to heroics and I'm sure he won’t tell anyone.”

A sigh. “But.. you know the my job… I don’t want to expose them to the realities of it yet.”

Masaru smiled, “I understand. Which reminds me, I bought a gift for the little one here.” He took out something from the bag and Tsuna’s eyes sparkled. It was a plush of a liger with a black mane. It had black stripes on its white fur, much like Bester’s. It had black beady eyes and a smiling mouth. Tsuna let his childish tendency seep through as he reached out for the gift.

The brunet chuckled and handed the the plush. By this time, the verbal squabble had calmed down, and it was mostly Izuku babbling about the new heroes and their quirks. When Izuku’s eyes fell on the little bundle snuggling his new toy, his attention immediately switched. 

“Oh right!” he dragged Katsuki over to where Masaru and Hisashi were. The blond child had some explosion going off in his palms as he was annoyed, but he didn’t do anything else. “Kacchan meet Natsu! Natsu meet Kacchan!”

Katsuki glared at the baby, who merely glanced at him and returned to his new plush. He scoffed, “Brat.”

Mitsuki just sighed, and Masaru smiled at his son's antics.

_Name: Bakugou Mitsuki_  
_Age: 28_  
_Status: Fine_  
_Quirk: Unknown_

_____ _

_____ _

_Notes:_  
_-She’s kinda loud._

__

__

_Name: Bakugou Masaru_  
_Age: 32_  
_Status: Smiling_  
_Quirk: Unknown_

_____ _

_____ _

_Notes:_  
_-He’s nice_

__

__

_Name: Bakugou Katsuki_  
_Age: 4_  
_Status: Irritated_  
_Quirk: Explosions_

_____ _

_____ _

_Notes:_  
_-He's starting to curse at such a young age._

__

__

___Name: Midoriya Hisashi_  
_Age: 33_  
_Status: Happy_  
_Quirk: Fire Breathing_

_____ _

_____ _

_Notes:_  
_-He’s probably a spy or assassin of some sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like getting this chapter out a few days after, cause why not?
> 
> So... would you guys like plot or just a series of drabbles? Not that I have a plot... *kicks the papers with stuff written on it under table*
> 
> Btw, thank you guys so much for the 1200+ hits and 100+ kudos! :)


	4. that isn't too different

 

Tsuna really hated how a  _ toe joint _ of all things dictated everything in this world, including basic human decency. After news got out that Izuku was quirkless, children started distancing themselves from him. It was subtle, but fast enough to be noticeable. It started with isolation, then through words.

 

By the time elementary rolled by, the physical harm started. As much as his older brother tried to hide the cuts or bruises he’d received, Tsuna had experience with hiding those injuries and he would know when the older boy was injured. But still, the older boy would smile brightly upon seeing his little brother. If the boy wasn’t a Sky, then Tsuna bet that he was a Sun. His smile was so infectious like the sun’s rays. He radiated positive energy to those around him, much like another Sun guardian.

 

It was during second grade that Izuku came home looking the worse Tsuna has ever seen. Inko had quickly ran to the supermarket for the supplies for tonight’s dinner, katsudon. She completely trusted Tsuna to behave, seeing as how he was mature for his age.

 

Tsuna picked up on his brother’s entrance and footsteps, but he frowned when it sounded lighter than it usually did… as if he was wounded. He cleaned up his blocks and toys, before exiting his room, then heading for the living room down the hallway. He peeked into the room and his amber eyes narrowed.

 

Izuku had his back turned to him, yet he could hear the sniffles from him along with the rises of his shoulders. He kept using his forearms alternately to wipe both the tears and snot. He leaned on the kitchen table, obviously trying not to put pressure on his left leg. From what he could see, mud was caked into his deep green hair, along with leaves and small twigs. His clothes were overly ruffled, with tears and a couple areas where the clothes were burned off.

 

The scent of smoke lingered in the air and Tsuna momentarily pulled the calm of Hyper Dying Will Mode over him, so he could focus on the injured boy and not on  _ accidents _ .

 

There was mud on his clothes and skin, some already drying and cracking. There were also bruises and scrapes from being shoved around, creating some lightly bleeding wounds that mixed with the dirt around it. Tsuna could also spot a few angry red blisters peppering his arms and legs. His other shoe was missing, while the other one was slightly burned. The once bright yellow backpack was on the ground, beaten, slightly singed, and also caked with mud. In summary, Izuku was a mess.

 

Tsuna approached the older boy and lightly tugged on his shorts, “Izu-nii, what happened?”

 

The green-haired boy turned to look at his brother with a strained smile (so,  _ so _ reminiscent of Takeshi’s, it made his heart ache). The smile didn’t fit with his red-rimmed eyes, or the scrapes and mud on his face. It didn’t last for long though.

 

The boy broke down in a renewed wave of tears, as he clung on to the smaller boy. Tsuna frowned and rubbed his back, as the older was a blubbering mess, “I-I-I’m sorry N-Natsu! I c-can’t be good b-brother! I’m s-sorry for being q-quirkless! I-I’m the reason D-Dad left!”

 

Tsuna’s heart ached at the almost familiar scene. He knew how cruel kids can be, but seemed this cruelty was even worse in a world where powers were normal. He remembered how Nana would cry herself to sleep because her son got admitted to the hospital for his “clumsiness” again. It didn’t help that Izuku had too much of big heart for simply being “normal.”

 

“Nii-chan,” he started with the sternness a three year old could muster (which really wasn’t much, unless you were an Acrobaleno), “You don’t need a power to be the best big brother. I know that you don’t need a power because you’re already perfect the way you are! I heard Dad saying you were adorable and smart over the phone the other day!”

 

This seemed to do the job as the waterworks lessened, although Tsuna ignored his thoroughly tear and snot soaked shirt. Izuku’s cries were reduced to tiny sniffles as he continued to cling onto the smaller figure. After a few minutes, he pulled back and despite the emerald eyes that shimmered with the remaining tears, his smile seemed brighter than it ever was.

 

_ He’s definitely a Sun,  _ Tsuna thought and he also smiled back, “Izu-nii should get the wounds cleaned up.”

 

Izuku nodded and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up before Inko arrives home. Tsuna headed into his room and changed his shirt. He went to the kitchen and tried to prepare sandwiches for the both of them but he cursed his height once again. He could not even reach the counter even on his tippy toes.

 

* * *

 

Izuku couldn’t hide a grin when he found his brother trying to reach the counter by jumping or standing on his tippy toes. He had a hoodie and long pants on, bandages underneath with several plasters and band-aids on his face. He quickly took a picture and went behind Natsu, who turned around. The little boy asked, “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes, it’s all thanks to my precious brother!” he grinned. He picked up the three year old and held him in his arms as he started heading towards the couch. The little one buried his face in Izuku’s neck, hugging him with tiny arms. 

 

The green-haired boy was so thankful for such a cute and smart little brother. It made everyday worth living, if only to see the brother that meant so much to him so happy. He may not be his father’s pride and joy or his mother’s happiness for being a quirkless child, but he knew Natsu was there to support him. He was such a sweet kid, always knowing what to say.

 

His thoughts wandered over to what the younger’s quirk was. Oh right. He was turning four next year. His grip unconsciously tightened, as he imagined Natsu to be quirkless too.  _ Please, please, let him have any quirk… I don’t want him to be bullied too… _

 

As if reading his mind, Natsu hugged him tighter, “I’m already happy without a quirk!”

 

Izuku smiled as he sat down on the couch, gently setting the three year old beside him. Natsu curled into his side as the older boy put an arm around him securely. They stayed like that until the green-haired boy had dozed off. Once his breaths indicated he was sleeping, Natsu let his Sky flames partly awaken Izuku’s so that he could activate Sun passive abilities.

 

Like the black-haired boy predicted, he indeed had Sun flames, with secondary Sky flames. He called forth the Sun flames enough for the scrapes, bruises, and blisters to heal at an accelerated rate, but not for Sun flames to manifest. Once that was done, Natsu let himself sleep too, the flames using more stamina than he expected.

 

That was the sight Inko came home to. She put a hand over her mouth to contain her joy, while using her other hand to take a picture of the two. She sent the picture to Hisashi and Mitsuki. The green-haired woman silently crept over to the kitchen, so as not to disturb the two. She frowned seeing the plasters on Izuku’s face and the bandages wrapped around his hands.

 

Inko began preparing tonight’s dinner when her phone exploded in a flurry of texts from Hisashi, detailing how adorable the two looked. She chuckled, seeing how many emojis and exclamation points he had attached to “cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, sorry for the late update?? I have more inspiration for this so I decided to upload this instead of reviewing for my exams. What are priorities anyway? lol jk


End file.
